


I'm like TT

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And beacuse machoman Taeil is my crush (?), Because Taeil doing aegyo is the best thing in the whole earth, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: TaeYong hace tiempo que quiere ver a TaeIl bailando ‘TT’, aunque eso signifique que deba ofrecer a cambio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> esta historia ha sido escrita debido a que [esto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ie11xrUQXo) pasó realmente y me emocionó una barbaridad porque de vez en cuando el 2Tae aparece y los feelings son demasiados. (Cr. a NCT Sub Español por la traducción del vídeo).

            Hacía semanas que Lee TaeYong quería ver cómo el mayor de todos bailaba TT, básicamente desde que había salido la canción y había visto el baile de casualidad mientras veía el Show Champion, pero a pesar de que era algo que quería ver desesperadamente, no había tenido el valor de decírselo directamente. TaeIl, a pesar de aquella apariencia suave y adorable, a pesar de aquel carácter tranquilo y amable, no era alguien que pudiera hacer _aegyo_ si se lo pedían, no era algo natural en él… y por eso TaeYong vivía por ver cada pequeña acción adorable que hacía el mayor.

 

            Por aquello, durante el día en el que estuvieron grabando una serie de juegos para su siguiente NCT Life, TaeYong no pudo resistirse a “expresar” su deseo más escondido. En cuanto la frase que quería decir fue adivinada por DongYoung, TaeYong no pudo evitar mirar hacia el mayor de los que se encontraban allí para observar su reacción, descubriendo en sus ojos algo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío involuntario.

 

            TaeYong tragó saliva y después quiso que aquel día de grabación terminara lo más pronto posible para poder saber el motivo de aquella significativa mirada que el mayor le lanzaba.

 

            Muchas horas más tarde, cuando ya había anochecido en la ciudad de Seúl, los nueve chicos que ahora compartían aquel apartamento regresaron a él y cada cual se encerró en su habitación para tratar de descansar después de aquel día de locos que habían tenido por la grabación. TaeYong se tumbó en su cama, agotado, sin darse cuenta de que justo detrás de él había entrado TaeIl y había cerrado la puerta, echando el pestillo incluso.

 

            —Con que quieres verme bailando TT, ¿eh? —escuchó que el mayor de los dos decía y se giró para poder encararlo. Éste se encontraba de pie, a un metro escaso de su cama, con una ceja levemente alzada—. ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de hacer algo tan vergonzoso?

            —¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo, _hyung_? —le preguntó, sentándose sobre el colchón. TaeIl asintió—. ¿Por qué debería ofrecerte algo a cambio? Solo estamos nosotros dos aquí y esta tarde has bailado ‘Like a Cat’ para que lo puedan ver miles de fans en el futuro, no creo que sea mucho peor.

            —Eso lo exigía el guion —respondió el mayor, acercándose a él, haciendo que su entrepierna quedara cerca de su rostro y no muy lejana—. Esto lo exiges tú y me gustaría algo a cambio.

            —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó, tragando saliva, sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca.

            —Quiero algo que solo tú me puedes dar —le contestó TaeIl, agachándose hasta que sus rostros quedaron a apenas unos centímetros—. Llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo y todavía tenemos tiempo hasta que empiecen las galas de fin de año —susurró.

            — _Hyung_ … —murmuró TaeYong, aunque no pudo decir mucho más porque en ese momento, los labios de TaeIl tomaron los suyos de forma exigente hasta dejarlo sin respiración—. _Hyung_ … —jadeó aquella vez, tratando de buscar de nuevo aquellos adictivos labios, pero encontrando solo el vacío al hacerlo porque el mayor se había alejado.

            —Hasta que no respondas afirmativamente a mi trato no habrá más besos —replicó TaeIl.

 

            TaeYong se sintió frustrado por aquello. Moon TaeIl era un verdadero demonio a pesar de lo que aparentaba ser delante de las cámaras y, en ocasiones como esa, el menor lo único que quería hacer era tirarlo por una ventana… pero inmediatamente después recordaba que lo quería y que se había enamorado de él por cosas como aquella y se le pasaba un poco la indignación. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se encontraba realmente frustrado porque de verdad que quería verlo bailar ‘TT’ y de verdad quería volver a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, pero también sabía que tenía que tener todas sus capacidades físicas a la orden del día en los siguientes días porque todavía tenían muchas horas que pasar en la sala de ensayo —tanto por el _comeback_ que se avecinaba, como para las diferentes galas en las que tenían que aparecer para fin de año—.

 

            —A veces creo que te odio —dijo al final.

            —¿Eso es un sí? —le cuestionó el mayor y TaeYong tenía pensado decirle que obviamente era un “no”, pero al final, acabó asintiendo lentamente—. Magnífico.

 

            Y apenas pasaron un par de segundos antes de que TaeIl cogiera su móvil y buscara la dichosa canción de TWICE para ponerse a hacer _aegyo_ al ritmo del estribillo, llegando al momento clave formando el ‘TT’ con sus manos. Moon TaeIl lo repitió varias veces para su delicia hasta que acabó la canción y TaeYong sintió que había merecido mucho la pena hacer aquel trato con el mayor aunque en los siguientes dos días no pudiera ensayar de forma correcta los pasos de baile, confirmándole a todos los demás que algo había ocurrido en su habitación aquella noche —si no lo llegaban a hacer sus gemidos o los muelles del colchón escuchados perfectamente a través de las finas paredes del apartamento—.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy enamorada de esta OTP desde que vi sus primeras interacciones cuando aún estaban en SR15B y siempre que hacen algo bonito juntos yo muero de amor. Quiero escribir muchas cosas de ellos en el futuro (fuera de este reto).


End file.
